


Now or never

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Say'ri can only think about her partner at fight when she has to return to her home.





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> I hope you like it.

  
The wind moved her hair towards the front, disturbing her for making her vision more difficult. She was not sure what she was doing there. She know she was searching but feared not knowing what she was going to find but also knowing this was the last time to try something.

The weadow was pretty, full of flowers that blossomed annoucing the new peace, and gave her a sensation of calm that she needed after the months of war and the last days of chaotic order.

She spotted two figures between the green. Her heart moved her next to the two figures.

Sumia was hummimg while recollecting flowers when Say'ri appeared at her side. She was very fond of the girl from the other continent, since she had joined the army searching for justice in Valm, they had been together in the battlefield every battle. Both were very fond of each other.

Say'ri saludated her in a very respectful way and Sumia invited her to sit with them in the meadow, a request she couldn't decline. Say'ri remained in silence while Sumia continued humming while playing with the flowers.

"I didn't expected you to be in this kind of place" Sumia said surprising her companion.

"Well, actually, I was searching for you and you always said that you enjoyed this place and after not finding you in the stables this one was the second place I searched" Say'ri confessed making a light blush appear in Sumia's face. "I thought after all the time together I should say goodbye in a more private way. Tomorrow I'm returning to my country, Chon'sin and Valm need a lot of work and we should start rebuilding everything the sooner we can"

"It will be strange not having you in this place but it's your duty after all" Sumia responded with a little sad smile.

"Everyone has importants duties after the war, there is so many works that need to be done" Say'ri specified.

"You're right" Sumia responded. A little silence appeared for a minute before she continued. "Cordelia offered me a rank between the pegasus knights of Ylisse but I didn't accepted, I was trained as one but I have always with the Sheperds so I don't think it is my place"

"What would you do, then?" Say'ri asked.

"I think I will dedicate myself to breed and take care of the pegasus here in Ylisse, I'm good at it and I'm done with the fighting" Sumia answered.

"You know? There is an small group of pegasus in Chon'sin but no one has ever tried to take care of them or using like you do here" Say'ri said.

She didn't know how she let this words slip from her lips but she knew they were spoken from the heart. Sumia looked at her with surprise. It was just a little fact from her country, a way to comment the little differences between continents but Sumia realised that the comment had some implications and by the looks she did Say'ri knew that she had realized.

"Are you inviting me to Chon'sin?" Sumia asked.

Say'ri looked at her with a serious face. For a moment she thought to go back and make an excuse to avoid the fact that she had asked her to go to her country but she knew that this was a now or never situation, after all she wasn't sure when she was going to return to Ylisse.

"Only if you want. But I would love that you continue by my side like the past months" Say'ri answered.

Sumia hide her face and Say'ri felt relieved of that because she didn't want to be seen with her face red.

"I always wanted to be with the Sheperds to be at Chrom's side and be his strength until the tactician appeared and I realised that even that I always helped Chrom we didn't have that chenistry together and we wouldn't have it never. It pained me feel that I wouldn't have that with the man I loved" Sumia confessed. " But a week after we started to team up, I felt really good and I wanted to spend time with you. I have always been in Ylisse but maybe it is time to move"

"I also felt like that. I have fought with a lot of comrades but with you was really special" Say'ri responded holding Sumia's hand.

They looked at each other eyes, both blushing, and Sumia started to stroke Say'ri's hair.

"I think I would feel lonely without you. Do you also feel the same?" Sumia asked with a smile.

Say'ri nodded looking at the ylissean's eyes. Sumia touched her front with Say'ri's and slowly their lips met. It was a brief kiss but for them was to be like heaven. They separated and smiled at each other.

" If you haven't realised yet, I would love to go with you to Chon'sin" Sumia said.

"You will love Chon'sin, I promise"


End file.
